


I’m sorry

by IJustGoNormalSometimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek to Stiles, M/M, Sterek Angst, Stiles to Derek, poem, random drabble, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/pseuds/IJustGoNormalSometimes
Summary: Words are powerful, expressive and clear. They can also be brittle, shy and obtuse.





	I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so remember those kinds of poems that are made in a way that if you read it normally (up -> down) they have a different meaning than if you read them backwards (down -> up)? 
> 
> Yes I made one of those... or I tried at least. 
> 
> Just try to read this little random Drabble:  
> Up -> Down as Stiles,  
> Down -> Up as Derek 
> 
> Feedback is much needed and appreciated. Please if you have something to say or a critic to make don’t doubt on commenting. Thank you

_**So I’m here** _   
_**But, for you** _   
_**Not for me** _   
_**I can’t be selfish** _   
_**You don’t deserve this** _   
_**I’m in love but** _   
_**I can’t love you** _   
_**Not forever** _   
_**I can’t protect you** _   
_**And I feel** _   
_**Afraid** _   
_**I’m just** _   
_**Normal** _   
_**I can’t be** _   
_**A beast** _   
_**What you need is not** _   
_**Someone like me** _   
_**What you want is not** _   
_**This broken shell** _   
_**This disgusting creature** _   
_**This is me** _   
_**And I know you disagree but** _   
_**You’re wonderful** _   
_**Beautiful** _   
_**Strong** _   
_**Smart** _   
_**I’m not...** _   
_**I’m just not enough** _   
_**I’m sorry** _


End file.
